This application is based upon information filed under the Disclosure Document Program on Feb. 9, 2001 as Disclosure Document Number 488491.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carts for moving a variety of goods and more particularly to a cart which is readily folded for transport and storage.
2. Prior Art and Objects of the Invention
Skis are notably difficult to handle being long and awkward to carry. Along with the skis, ski boots and poles, an equipment bag is also essential to carry such items as goggles, caps and gloves. With all of this equipment to carry, the trip from the parking lot to the lodge of a ski center can be difficult and precarious.
In playing golf, carts have long been an essential part of golf equipment. However, carts which are pulled to carry equipment including golf clubs and golf bag, are not easily transportable in an automobile.
A cart on which all the equipment could be securely stowed and which could be easily pulled with all the necessary sports equipment on it would fill a long felt need. Such a cart would need to be light and compact. Of greatest importance, it would have to be capable of being folded so as to require minimal space when not in use and when being transported in an automobile. While skiing the cart could be compactly stored while with golf, the cart would be used during the playing of the game. In both situations, the cart could be easily carried and readily stored when not being used.
It should be understood that many other uses for a compact cart, besides golf and skiing, are possible and in fact are almost unlimited. However, skiing and golf provide two areas of use encompassing both winter and summer. Such a cart is not known or available.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cart for carrying a variety of equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cart for carrying ski and snow board and golf equipment.
It is another object of the present invention safely to retain articles to prevent others from falling over the articles if placed to one side.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cart that is light and is easily folded into a compact unit for storage.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the description of the preferred embodiment.
A cart is provided for transporting various items most particularly sports equipment such as ski and snow board and golf equipment. The structural base for the cart is a frame which includes a cross bar and two wheel bars generally parallel to one another and extending substantially at right angles from the ends of the cross bar. Journals are mounted to rotate on the wheel bars and wheel plates extend from the journals to which the wheel plates are secured. The wheel plates taper from the journal to an outside end which is generally rounded. An axle is secured to each of the wheel plates at the outside end and a wheel is mounted on each axle to rotate. On these two wheels, the cart can be readily pulled.
To use the cart, the wheel plates are placed parallel to one another and locked into position. For storage purposes, the wheels can be rotated toward one another against the frame and are then locked in that position.
A handle extends from the frame and the handle folds downwardly and backwardly for storage. A cradle is mounted on the handle to retain items in place and the cradle may be modified to accommodate different items. Straps may be used to secure the various items to the handle and on the shelf.
A shelf is mounted on the cart on the opposite side of the cart from the wheels to rotate generally ninety degrees from a vertical position to a horizontal position with the cart in an upright position. A locking means is used to retain the shelf in its lower or operating position.